Sightless and Silent
by AMMO121
Summary: Iggy has to start a new life at a new school without any of the Flock, But one thing leads to another and he just might meat some new friend, Even if most of them are pretty slow.


_A/N: Iggy might be a little ooc but only in the 'flirting with everything in a skirt' part and that's only because it would not fit in at all with this story if he was like that. So I hope it does not piss to many people off! _

_P.s- Please if you can't review something nice or helpful please hit that back button._

**Iggy's POV**

"I can't believe that your making me go to this not so little preppy school all because your stupid_ voice _told you we needed to split up and go to different schools, in different country's!" I sighed with frustration as I try to fix my tie, witch by the way for a blind guy is really hard.

"Sorry Ig but the voice has never failed us before, here let me help you with that," I felt her hands mess with my tie."Just be glad we where here to help you figure out the layouts of the school."

"And that took us like what 2 weeks to get down," I replied as she moved her hands away from what I guest was know a strait tie. "Even I can tell that that school is like the size of 5 football fields and I'm the blind one!" graved my bag and started for the door.

"Ha ha, you need use to walk you to school?" There she goes again.

"No _m__ommy_ I do not need you to walk me to the door on the first day of school." I mocked her as I walked out the door.

"Don't forget Mom arranged for a house keeper to come on Thursday's to restock on food and clean." Max said I never looking back, as if it made a differences, I quickly placed my sun gases on my face. I really don't want people to stair at me and asking me why my eyes are all misty.

"Bye Iggy!" Gasman yelled followed by Angle and Nudge. I turned around and waved knowing that the will be long gone by the time I get back from my first day off school. They all had a long flight ahead of them.

"Fang said bye too!" yelled Angle.

"Aw is little Fnicky going to miss me." I said in a baby voice causing Max and the younger Flock members to laugh.

"Iggy." Fang growled, I took that as my sign to run. With one last wave and a good bye I was off. After running about 3 blocks and walking the other14 I reach what I could only guest was the gates to my new school.

Ouran High school.

Alone.

Just Great.

I walked to my first class witch I had memorized by then, and so far I haven't bumped into anyone. So far so good. I reached out and grasped thin air, 'sliding door you idiot' I yelled at myself in my head, I slowly slid the door open and walked in. The room went silent as I slowly shut the door behind me and just stood there with me head down glasses stile in place, again not if it mattered. The teacher cleared her thought to brake the silents.

"Well everyone this is our new student, um-"

"Iggy, just Iggy." I answered.

"Well um, Iggy why don't you go sit in the last seat to the left of the class room by the window, if yo-."

"Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute Mrs.-" I cut her off again.

"Mrs, Akili." She answered my unspoken question in soft and kind voice.

"Mrs, Akili." I repeated.

"Yes you may," I here her feet shift slightly as she turned to the rest of the class."continue too study and I will be back in a minute." She got a few nods before she followed me into the hall way. I got strait to the point.

"I would like to ask you not to treat me any different then any of the other students just because of me, um unique strait," I could tell even without seeing her she was about to protest, but I did not give her the opportunity. "If it's not to much to ask could you also not announce it to the class."

"Well I'm to sure of how long you could keep it from people." I smiled hearing the humor in her voice, she couldn't have been more then 40.

"Trust me you would be surprised." I laugh.

"Fine if you insist then I will treat you the same as the other students as long as you don't fall to far behind in your grades." I smiled then saluted her.

"Yes sir." and with that I turned around and open the door remembering the time to slide it, and we both walked into the class. I took my seat and listened as she started the lessen.

Not one person noticed that I still had my glasses on.

I was walking around the school, witch had let out little while ago. I did not want to go home to the empty house that I knew would be waiting for me, and that's when it dawned on me, for the first time in my life I was truly alone. No one to show me the way.

I probably should have been paying more attestation, and if I was then I might have seen the roundhouse kick that was heading right fore my head and dodged it easily.

Too bad I wasn't.

The kick made direct contacted with my head and remember thinking one thing before passing out.

'What a way to start a new school year.'


End file.
